The invention relates to the field of digital circuit timing and clocking.
When digital signals cross clock domain boundaries from a source device to a destination device they have to be captured and synchronized to match the clocking requirements of the destination device. It is sometimes necessary to adjust the phase of a destination-synchronous clock signal relative to the phase of a source-synchronous clock signal to minimize the number of destination device read errors of data provided from the source device.